Ash Ketchum: A Great Man
by Kenshi-LTDH
Summary: Same story just edited a bit. Ash is back home in Pallet Town after winning the Sinnoh League but he won't be there for long when some important "beings" are need the "Chosen One" to help them. This was supposed to be an Ash-harem, but it may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story and I wanted to get some ideas down because I wanted to see what it's like to write a story.**

**It's still being processed in my head but I'm thinkin this will probably be an Ash-harem story or I'll probably do a poll on a few shippings.  
**

**This first chapter is basically about how Ash came home from Sinnoh.  
**

**Here are the ages of the characters for the story.....so far:**

**Ash - 17  
**

**Brock - 24  
**

**Dawn - 15  
**

**Delia - 38**

**Gary - 19**

**May - 16  
**

**Misty - 17  
**

**Professor Oak - 56**

**Paul - 17**

**Tracy - 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story! **

**Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's about 8:30 am and we find our hero, Ash Ketchum, sleeping peacefully in his room with Pikachu on top of his pillow back home in Pallet Town. His mother, Delia, has just finished tending to her beautiful garden and went inside to make breakfast while Mr. Mime is sweeping happily int the backyard. Ash's pokemon are all at Professor Oak's Ranch either sleeping, playing, battling one another to get stronger, or waiting for Ash to visit them. Professor Oak is in his laboratory working on his studies while getting a little help from his grandson, Gary Oak. The sun was barely shining through the window curtain and managed to wake up Ash's Pikachu. He began stretching while creating a few sparks on his red cheeks in order to get himself fully awake. Unfortunately for Ash, a few sparks came close, giving him a minor electrocution wake-up call.

"Ow. I'm up, I'm up" Ash said groggily.

"Pikapi, pika pika pi?(Ash, are you alright)" asked Pikachu worried about what had just happened.

"Yes Pi, I'm ok and I know you didn't mean to do that. Besides, I'm used to your electric shocks whether it's a little spark or a huge thunderbolt. You should know that by now Pi" Ash said.

"Pika(Right)" said Pikachu.

"Come on let's go downstairs and get some breakfast" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and they went downstairs to eat. When they got to the living room, Ash glanced at his Sinnoh League trophy and walked towards it. As he picked it up, his mind went back to that glorious day......

_It was day of the final battle for the Sinnoh League Championship. Ash was at a nearby park sitting in the shade under a tree thinking about what's to come in a few hours. He left his pokemon, including Pikachu, at the Pokemon Center to get treated and a well deserved rest. Brock knew that today was a big day for Ash so he let Ash wonder off to ease himself from stress. Dawn, however, was worried about him because today was the championship battle, he didn't return to the Pokemon Center the night before, and wanted him to be safe since she loved him. Ash came back a few hours before the match was about to commence but he had a strict and determined look on his face. When Brock saw him, he knew that Ash was focused so he told Dawn, "Don't talk to him until after the match." Dawn was gonna ask why but when she saw Ash and his look, she knew and listened to Brock's words. The gang arrived at the stadium which had about 85, 000 people cheering and wanting the battle to start already. The gang looked at each other; Ash just nodding to Brock and Dawn, Brock nodding back and going to his reserved seat; Dawn just looked back at Ash for a while and hugged him. Ash, expecting that she might do that, returned the hug. They looked at each other smiling and when Ash turned to go to the locker room, Dawn, blushing a little, gently kissed his cheek for luck and went to join Brock for their reserved section. Ash just stood there for a while, smiled, and went to go get ready._

_Just when Mr. Goodshow finished the introduction, the crowd roared with applause and cheer. "Now introducing the finalists for this battle, we have Paul from Veilstone City." announced Mr. Goodshow. The crowd cheered as Paul came from one side of the stadium with the same cold look in his face but his attire was different. He wore a dark purple thug jacket with small skull designs, black pants with a purple cobra belt buckle, and black boots . Some people were cheering and shouting, "Go Paul Go", "You Can Do It" ,"Show This Guy What You're Made Of". "And now for our next finalist, we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." announced Mr. Goodshow with a big smile knowing that this will be a good showdown. As Ash walked from the the opposite side of the stadium, he had the same strict and determined look from before except he had a sharp gleam in his eyes and was staring only at Paul. Ash's attire was also different from the one he had before. He was wearing the same type of gloves he had but they were all black and had a gem on each glove, had the same type of hat except it was black with a gold pokeball design, the same type of pants but black, cool black running shoes, a black shirt that showed off his chest and muscles well, and what looked like a pokemon ranger jacket except it was black with some gold. Oh and let's not forget he had his best poke friend Pikachu on his shoulder who was letting off some static from his cheeks signaling his readiness for battle. The entire stadium shook because of the cheering and applause he was receiving. Some guys were yelling, "Show Him Up Ash", "Make Kanto Proud" , ""Give It All You Got", while many girls were whistling and had hearts in their eyes for how strong and handsome he looked. The battle was being broadcasted on tv and the entire world was watching every moment of it._

_"Alright first trainer to knock out all of the opponent's pokemon wins!" announced the referee._

"_Let the final battle-"_

_Ash was looking at Paul with a strict/determined look while Paul just gave him the same cold glare._

_"BEGIN!!!"_ _shouted the referee as he lowered his arm._

"_Ursaring__, stand by for battle" said Paul._

"_Infernape go!!" shouted Ash._

"_Use Bulk Up!" said Paul wanting to end this quickly._

_Ursaring began to glow red and roar._

"_Flamethrower!" shouted Ash._

"_Dodge it" yelled Paul._

_Ursaring tried to dodge in time but when Infernape launched a huge flamethrower hitting him dead on, he let out a cry of pain and got very angry._

"_Grrrr. Payback, Ursaring!" yelled Paul._

_Ursaring began to glow with a dark aura as he came charging towards the fire pokemon._

"_Mach Punch" shouted Ash._

_Infernape got his fist ready and charged at Ursaring head on. Both pokemon were a few feet from each other and Ursaring launched his attack first but due to Infernape's speed, he missed his mark and couldn't dodge the strong punch that he received. He was sent back to Paul's side of the field and landed hard on the ground._

"_Alright, good job Infernape" said Ash._

"_Damn it Ursaring, get up. Don't let that stupid monkey defeat you" yelled Paul frustrated with how his pokemon was getting beat._

_Ursaring struggled to his feet but was determined to not lose. Infernape, however, wasn't even worried because he knew that his training with Ash was gonna be paid off once he beats this overgrown teddy bear._

"_Infernape, keep up the good work and remember not to overdo it" said Ash smiling._

_Infernape smirked and got into his battle stance._

"_Slash" yelled Paul._

_Ursaring charged at Infernape again and was about to throw his right arm at him._

"_Counter-shield" said Ash calmly._

_Infernape began to spin on the floor and sending out barriers of fire. The attack made Ursaring stop in his track and roar in pain as the fire struck and burned him._

"_Fight through the pain Ursaring!" shouted Paul._

_Ursaring tried to ignore the pain and charge forward, but Infernape spun around and sent out many more flames toward him. Ursaring was in there for a couple more seconds til he roared in pain and fell backwards with swirls in his eyes._

"_Ursaring is unable to battle! Infernape wins" announced the referee._

"_Way to go Infernape" said Ash smiling._

_Infer__nape gave him a thumbs up. Paul looked very angry, recalled his pokemon and took out another._

"_Honchcrow, let's go" said Paul._

_

* * *

_

***[I don't want to go into more detail of the battle because I need to get more stuff done so I will just go from the first battle to the last battle....sorry guys]***

**

* * *

  
**

_Both Ash and Paul are down to their last pokemon with Pikachu and Magmortar both heavily exhausted yet still willing to fight. Magmortar still has some strength left to make a few more good attacks but Pikachu was barely hanging on especially with Flame body in effect. Ash knew he had to do something in order to help out Pikachu and end this match so he could take his pokemon to get treated. Paul, however, was furious with his team. He couldn't believe that he was down to just Magmortar and how the little electric rodent actually was hard to put down. He had to end it now._

"_Earthquake!" said Paul._

"_Pikachu, leap into the air to dodge quick!" yelled Ash._

_Magmortar raised his right feet at the same time as Pikachu bent his legs, when Magmortar smashed his foot into the ground Pikachu pushed away from the ground and went high into the air. Both Ash and Paul felt the ground shake and tried to stay balanced._

"_Fire Blast!" shouted Paul._

"_Do a spin dodge!" yelled Ash._

_Magmortar raised his two cannons that shot out a powerful flame toward the mouse pokemon. Pikachu rotated his body and barley dodge the attack. He safely landed back on the ground near Ash panting heavily for using almost every bit of energy he had left to use. Magmortar was the same for having to using such powerful attacks leaving him almost vulnerable. At that moment, Ash got an idea. It was risky but it just might work if Pikachu had it in him to finish the job._

_'I hope Pikachu forgives me for pulling this stunt but it could be the only way for us to win' thought Ash._

"_Pikachu, I have one last attack that can end this but you're gonna have to listen and do as I say, ok?" said Ash._

"_Pi Pikapi(Ok Ash)" said Pikachu._

_Magmortar, trying so hard not to faint, was exhausted and got down on one knee._

"_Come on Magmortar, you can do this just stay focused and don't give in" shouted Paul who was angry that he's witnessing his pokemon almost give up right there._

"_Alright Pikachu use every ounce of energy you have left on this one. Use your agility and speed together with Volt Tackle to end it" shouted Ash with a stern look hoping that this works._

"_Magmortar Hyperbeam quick!" Paul yelled desperately as Pikachu came charging towards Magmortar with very fast speed._

_Magmortar began to raise his two cannons and they began to glow slightly with an yellow-orange light but before he could fully charge, he got hit by the Volt Tackle straight in face. Pikachu hit him with everything he had left which also caused himself much pain. Magmortar was sent flying a few meters and landed hard on the ground. Pikachu was on the ground not getting up while Magmortar was out cold. Everybody in the stadium became silent as they saw what just occurred. It looked like it was a tie as the referee began to say, "This battle is-"_

"_Wait!!" yelled Ash as he was pointing to Pikachu who opened his eyes and was struggling to his feet. And with one final cry, "PIIIKKAAA" Pikachu was on his feet. After a few seconds of silence, the referee finally announced, "Magmortar is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The winner and Sinnoh League Champion is Ash Ketchum!!" The crowd went wild with cheers, applause, whistling, and confetti going almost everywhere. Pikachu, happy that it was over, wanted to fall asleep where he was but instead he staggered toward his master. Ash had done it. He was finally a Pokemon League Champion. He felt his knees give in and collapsed on the floor. He looked at up to the sky as he heard the crowd cheering his name. Tears were warm in his eyes as he knelt there. He was quickly brought back when Pikachu jumped into his arms. Pikachu was smiling, even through the pain he felt from the battle. He was dirty and had a number of cuts and bruises across his body. All Ash could say was, "We did it buddy. We finally did it."_

_After the award ceremony and celebration, Ash and his friends went back to the Pokemon Center to get their pokemon checked on and stayed there to rest._

Ash put the trophy back and looked at the photograph next to it that had Brock, Dawn, himself, and their pokemon having a good time. He then was starting to remember when they had to go their separate ways and what happened when he came home......

_It was time for them to depart since Dawn had to go back to Twinleaf Town to see her mom and get ready to meet up with May in Johto. So that only left Ash and Brock to go back on the ferry to Kanto. Brock said his goodbye to Dawn and started getting on the ferry. Ash and Dawn were left alone on the dock. Dawn, not wanting for them (but mostly Ash) to leave, began to cry quietly with tears strolling down her cheeks. Ash saw this and wiped away with his hands._

"_Ash, will I ever see you again?" asked Dawn._

"_Yes Dawn, we will definitely see each other again....soon" replied Ash._

_At this point, Dawn hugged Ash tightly not wanting to let go of him but she knew he had to go home so she did what seemed right at the moment. She gazed into his eyes, and she gave him a quick yet soft, gentle kiss on the lips. Ash was surprised by this but he smiled and nodded back to her knowing that he knew of her love for him. She smiled and took a few steps back as Ash went on the ferry. As the ferry started to move, Ash waved at Dawn and gave her one last warm smile. Dawn waved back to them and started her way home. "At least now you know how I feel about you Ash" thought Dawn as a smile was returning to her face._

_When Ash and Brock arrived at Viridian City Port, they checked in to the Pokemon Center and Brock received a message saying that he was needed back home in Pewter City to take care of his siblings. Both Ash and Brock knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later but they didn't let it get to them because they knew they would see each other again just like before. Brock left Ash when they were close to Pallet Town so it wasn't all that bad since they had a few laughs and some nights out in the forest before they were to depart. It was nice, quiet morning when Ash finally got back but apparently it was a little too quiet when he reached his house. He knocked on the door but no one answered so he turned the knob, which surprisingly was open, and stepped into the door frame. He turned on the light switch and everybody yelled out, "Surprise!" Ash was very surprised and happy when he saw that his friends and mother threw him a surprise congratulatory party. Almost everyone that he knew was there: Gary, Tracey, Professor Oak, Misty, his mother, and a couple of neighbors. The party went well and it lasted until 11 pm. After the party was over, only Ash, his mom, and Misty were left. The trio began to clean up and after everything was clean, Ash's mom gave him a warm loving hug for coming back home and winning the Sinnoh League._

"_Good night sweetie. Tomorrow you can tell me about your journey in Sinnoh" said a cheerful Delia._

"_Ok mom, good night" said Ash._

_As she went upstairs to sleep, Misty and Ash were left in the living room sitting on the couch with an awkward __silence filling the room. In order to break the tension, Ash decided to talk to Misty since they haven't spoken in a long time._

"_So Misty, how are things with the gym going?" asked Ash._

"_Things are going really well. Nobody has been able to beat me since I became a gym leader" said Misty._

"_Wow, that's great. How are your sisters doing?" asked Ash._

"_They're still traveling around the world, doing photo shoots, modeling, and starring in lame movies" said Misty chuckling to herself.  
_

_Ash couldn't help but notice how Misty changed since the last time they met. She still wore that yellow outfit but she seemed to be more curved with what looked like an hourglass figure. Her hair wasn't in a side ponytail anymore, instead it was flowing down her back but it wasn't long. She looked very beautiful but Ash felt a strange feeling inside. Misty also noticed that Ash looked different. He was taller, looked very handsome and more mature, he still had the same brown eyes that you could get lost into, and he had the same spirit when they were kids back then. They both stopped with their thoughts on each other and decided it was time to go to bed._

"_You can sleep in my room Misty. I'll just sleep down here on the couch" said Ash._

"_Are you sure Ash? I mean I don't want to be-"_

"_It's fine Misty. I have no problem with it" said Ash._

"_Well ok, if you insist" said Misty._

"_Good night Ash and congratulations" said Misty with a small blush on her face._

"_Well thank y-"_

_Just before Ash could finish his sentence, Misty gave him a gentle good night kiss on the lips, and went upstairs to get some sleep. Ash, still surprised and a little dazed about what just happened, stood there in the living room for a while before coming back to reality. He sighed, got on the couch, and began to think about how he was gonna handle this situation with 2 of his best friends that were in love with him._

_The next day, Misty went back to Cerulean City early to take care of her gym but before she did that, she left a __note on the kitchen table, quietly went to the living room, and gently kissed Ash on the lips one last time until they met again. Ash woke up a few hours later after she had left. Delia was in the kitchen reading the note that Misty left and gave it to Ash to read:_

"_Hey Mrs. Ketchum, sorry about not telling you that I had to leave early but my sisters were coming home today and they said that they needed my help with some important things. Please don't be mad at me,I had a good reason to do this. Oh and tell Ash that we'll be seeing each other real soon."_

_Love, _

_Misty_

"Ash, breakfast is ready" said Delia from the kitchen.

Ash looked back at his stuff then went into the kitchen to get some food into his starving belly. His mom had made banana nut pancakes, bacon strips, scrambled eggs, sausage links, hash browns, biscuits and country-style gravy all laid out on the dining table. Ash was very hungry but he restrained himself in order to get the ketchup for his pal, Pikachu who squealed joyously as he ate. Ash thanked his mother and started digging in. After he ate about 4 plates of pancakes, 6 plates of bacon strips, sausage links, and scrambled eggs, and 5 plates of hash browns, biscuits, and gravy..., Ash cleaned the dishes, took a shower, got dressed, and went to Professor Oak's Ranch to see his pokemon. Today seemed like it was gonna be a nice, exciting day in Pallet Town......or so he thought.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Please R&R!!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my story so I decided to stop with this story because I want to do something else that no one has started on….and that's another anime series story…completely new. I'm offering anyone the beginning of this so that way if they want to make their own they'll have an idea on what to do with it. Once again I'm sorry but please read my new story.


End file.
